¿Por qué no?
by Miriam11s
Summary: Bella, una sexy y maltratada camarera de un pequeño pueblecito, recibe una visita de un misterioso señor. Y sin poder evitarlo, se adentra en un juego mortal del que no podrá salir. Juro por mi padre, que mataré a Edward Cullen - dijo Bella.


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia y de mi loca imaginación

* * *

><p>El estruendoso ruido procedente del despertador le martilleó los oídos.<p>

Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama y, todavía medio dormida, caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha refrescante. Aunque claro, pensó, no podía ser de otro tipo, ya que no contaba con "modernidades" cómo el agua caliente. Ese era uno de la larga lista de inconvenientes que tenía vivir en el bloque de apartamentos más anticuado y barato de la ciudad. De todas formas no sabía porque se quejaba, solo conseguiría deprimirse más. Estaba claro que su sueldo de camarera no daba para más y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Cuando el agua de la ducha se cortó, salió de ella en vuelta en una vieja toalla deshilachada y se miró en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho durante estos años , de hecho, podía decirse que toda ella se había transformado. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella adolescente tímida, enamoradiza, estúpida e inocente. Ahora era una mujer atractiva que se había hecho a si misma sin la ayuda de nadie.

La melodía de su teléfono sonó. Después de un comentario para nada favorable hacia aquel que le llamaba en sus horas de descanso, corrió hacía la mesilla de noche dónde se encontraba su teléfono.

― ¿Si? ― dijo, malhumorada.

― Hola, soy Mike. Necesito que te encargues del turno de tarde, Jessica me ha fallado ―bufé a través del teléfono.

― ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que siempre sustituya a la señorita "no cumplo mis compromisos de trabajo"? Llama a Ángela o a Susana.

― Ya he hablado con ellas y no pueden, así que te ha tocado. Además, recuerda nuestro pacto.

― No hace falta que lo haga, tu te encargas de mencionarlo veinte veces al día.

― Maire, no estás en situación de protestar. Así que cómo no vea tu culito respingón en este bar dentro de quince minutos, considérate despedida ― colgó.

Llena de rabia, tiró el teléfono al suelo y lo pisoteó con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba que se aprovechasen de ella, y Mike llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo, que estaba casi segura que se había aficionado a ello. Totalmente asqueada, se puso su uniforme, el cual consistía en unos mini – shorts rojos, una blusa blanca muy ajustada y unas deportivas blancas. Ideal siempre que hiciese calor, cosa que casi nunca ocurría en el pequeño pueblecito dónde vivía.

Salió del edificio y cogió su viejo Chevy, lo único que conservaba de su antigua vida. Puso la radio y condujo de forma mecánica hasta su trabajo.

Cuando llegó, aparcó a la izquierda de un Lamborghini y al lado de otro coche, que aunque desconocía su nombre, tenía pinta de valer una millonada cómo la mayoría de coches que venían al bar. A sabiendas de que Mike se enfadaría porque había aparcada en zona para clientes, se dirigió hacia la puerta de empleados con un sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

El _Why not? _Era un pequeño bar situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegabas, te encontrabas con un viejo edificio desgastado por el paso del tiempo, que a simple vista parecía que estaba abandonado. El letrero luminoso que en antiguos tiempos había alumbrado la entrada y señalado al pequeño establecimiento cómo un lugar dónde poder tomar una cerveza con unos amigos o jugar una partida al billar, estaba apagado y la letra W estaba a punto de desprenderse de la fachada.

Aunque claro, cómo solía decir su abuela, las apariencias engañan. Ella, a riesgo de parecer muy tonta, se seguía sorprendiendo cuando entraba a su trabajo. Las instalaciones modernas y lujosas del interior, las paredes de terciopelo rojo y los millonarios que se paseaban por las instalaciones con fajos de billetes en la mano, hacían increíble que ese lugar pareciese por fuera tan descuidado.

― Bella, Mike te llama y te aviso que está muy cabreado― le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sobresaltada, se giró para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con Sabrina, una joven que había empezado a trabajar en el bar hacía poco.

Iba vestida con una camiseta pegada y muy escotada de color negro, acompañada con una minifalda (si se podía llamar así) roja a cuadros negros, y cómo no, unos tacones de diez centímetros. Estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro.

― ¿Actuación? ― le pregunté, amistosamente. Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y respondió:

― Dentro de diez minutos.

―Seguro que lo harás bien, al principio dicen que se pasa un poco mal pero luego todo mejora ― la animé, pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa sensación no cambiaría. La sensación de sentirte cómo una mujer objeto, utilizada por unos patanes que solo buscan….

― Será mejor que vayas ―dijo Sabrina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella se limitó a asentir y recorrió el pequeño pasillo que daba a la barra del bar. Abrió la puerta reservada para trabajadores y se situó en su puesto, esperando que Mike le diera las órdenes del día.

Cómo tardaba en llegar y estaba muerta de aburrimiento, se dedicó a observar el espectáculo que la rodeaba. La sala, al igual que la parte del bar reservada únicamente para empleados, estaba lujosamente decorada. En mitad de esta, un escenario se alzaba imponente, alrededor del cual se distribuían pequeñas mesitas ocupadas por hombres adinerados que repartían billetes a cualquiera que le alegrara un poco la vista. En mitad del escenario, las jóvenes y hermosas bailarinas, se iban quitando la ropa mientras ponían en marcha coreografías sensuales y ardientes, que hacían enloquecer a los clientes.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se sintió tremendamente asqueada por lo que veía. Pero no podía hacer nada, de hecho, ella estaba metida en cosas mucho peores para conseguir dinero que un simple baile y no era quién para juzgar a nadie. Bueno, pensándolo mejor si que podía juzgar a alguien: a los cerdos que venían a ver ese espectáculo, dejando a su familia y prestigiosa vida por unas horas, para poder aprovecharse de aquellas jóvenes. Y lo peor era, pensó amargada, que nunca los descubrirían. La tapadera que les ofrecía el bar era perfecta. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que detrás de ese aspecto ruinoso, el edificio podría albergar semejante espectáculo? Había una simple respuesta: nadie.

Repentinamente, unos brazos que conocía muy bien y que le provocaba una extraña mezcla de repulsión y miedo, le agarraron por la espalda. Luchando contra su instinto, se mantuvo quieta a pesar de que le estuvieran aprisionando de tal forma, que estuvo segura que le habían roto algún hueso.

―Ya era hora que vinieras ―le susurró Mike, colérico. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella.

Mike rió y la arrastró hacia una de las salas de reservados, dónde la tiró encima de unos viejos cojines. Bella había empezado a temblar y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

― Haces bien en tenerme miedo, Marie. Has sido una chica muy, muy mala – dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba encima de ella, dejando las rodillas a ambos a lados de sus piernas ― Me estoy hartando y creo que voy a romper nuestro trato.

― No, por favor ― suplicó Bella, su expresión había cambiado, ya no había rastros de arrogancia o picardía.

― ¿Te arrepientes de haberme gritado esta mañana y de haber llegado tarde?

― Si – dijo Bella en un susurro.

― No te he oído bien… ¿Te arrepientes?

― Si ―gritó.

―Bueno, si me recompensas bien te perdonaré ― dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa ―Al fin y al cabo, ese es nuestro trato ¿no? Placer a cambio de dinero y trabajo.

― Si, ese es nuestro trato ― respondió, sintiéndose cada vez más asqueada por la situación. Mike le volvió a mirar, pero esta vez la lujuria estaba acompañada de una nueva sensación que le volvía loco: poder. Sabía que Bella no tenía otra opción, haría lo que fuese para obtener el dinero, porque cuando la vida de tu padre está en juego, eres capaz de todo para salvarla.

De un tirón, desabrochó la blusa de Bella y la tiró al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su sujetador y con el resto de la ropa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dirigirle sonrisas lujuriosas y comentarios obscenos.

― Contra la pared ― le ordenó, agarrándola fuertemente y empujándola hacia delante.

Bella obedeció rápidamente y empezó una cuenta atrás para intentar alejarse de aquello. Diez, nueve, ocho…

Un sonido la sobresaltó. Inquieta, miró en derredor y se topó con la mirada envenenada de Lauren, que carraspeó sonoramente, y con un tono impersonal, se limitó ha decir:

― Alguien pregunta por ti, Marie

Mike, que había permanecido ensimismado en su "tarea", se giró bruscamente y exclamó:

― ¡Qué mierdas haces aquí, Lauren! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que la entrada a este sitio está prohibida!

― De acuerdo, me iré, y también le diré al señor Carter que no has querido atender su petición – dijo y se dispuso a marcharse. Mike palideció.

― ¿Has dicho el señor Carter? – Lauren retrocedió y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras asentía.

Tras un rato en el que Mike farfulló incoherencias e improperios hacia el señor Carter, y después de dirigir a Lauren y a Bella sendas miradas acusadoras, cómo si ellas hubiesen tenido la culpa de todo, se apartó de Bella y con un gruñido le lanzó la ropa.

― Vístete y ni se te ocurra decirle ninguna de tus estupideces porque sino estarás de patitas en calle ― la amenazó, empujándola hacia la puerta.

Bella asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo importante que era el señor Carter, y la cantidad de dinero que aportaba al bar. Después de vestirse se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañada de la estúpida de Lauren. Pero cómo había adivinado, nos llegaron a salir juntas, porque Mike llamó la atención de Lauren para digamos…tener una larga conversación con ella.

Con un suspiro, atravesó el largo pasillo y se dirigió a la parte del bar expuesta al público. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea cómo era el señor Carter. Había oído rumores sobre él, aunque la mayoría se contradecían entre ellos en muchas cosas; unos decían que tenía el cabello castaño y no mediría más del metro cincuenta, otros que era rubio y alto con un largo mechón gris en el lado izquierdo del cabello, hasta algunos fantasiosos aseguraban que era una mujer. Pero había algo en lo que todos coincidían cuando lo describían: era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Quizás en otra situación y en otro lugar, hubiese estado aterrada. Pero el episodio con Mike le había dejado tan paralizada que no era capaz de sentir nada. Sus sentimientos se habían tomado unas largas vacaciones.

Un destelló llegó a sus ojos. Y pudo ver cómo una figura, cubierta totalmente por un abrigo negro y un sombrero alargado, se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida. En ese instante Bella lo supo. Era él. No podía explicar por qué, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella figurada enmascarada era al hombre qué buscaba.

Armándose de valor, lo siguió hacia la salida con pasos cautelosos. El pequeño recorrido le resultó eterno y cuando abrió las puertas del bar para salir al exterior, un nefasto presentimiento inundaba todo su ser. Giró la cabeza hacia el suelo, y horrorizada, solo pudo hacer una cosa: gritar.

* * *

><p>Si os gusta, dejar review pliss<p>

Eso me animará mucho y podré subir mucho antes.

Besos


End file.
